danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Kazuichi Soda (Illusion)
For the real version of Kazuichi, see: Kazuichi Soda. ---- |height = 172 cm (5' 7.5") - (JP) 168 cm (5' 6") - (EN) |weight = 64 kg (141 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 86 cm |blood_type = A |fates = Murdered by the World Destroyer |status = Deceased; Non-existent |counterpart = Real-life Kazuichi Soda |affiliation = • Hope's Peak Academy (Illusory) • Class 77-B (Illusory) |anime debut = Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono |anime portrayal= Yoshimasa Hosoya }} Kazuichi Soda (左右田 和一 Sōda Kazuichi) is a character featured in Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono original video animation. Kazuichi was created by the Neo World Program and this copy of him was created alongside Nagito Komaeda's dream in the program. Unlike in the real world, his feelings for Sonia Nevermind seem to be responded, thanks to him receiving good luck from Nagito's bad luck. He was murdered by the World Destroyer. Appearance This illusory version of Kazuichi is identical in appearance to his real world counterpart, at least in his pre-Despair years. He has badly layered hot pink hair which is plaited at his left side, hidden underneath a grey cap which he wears backward. His bright blue jumpsuit is half unzipped, revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath. He has thin eyes with hot pink prescription contact lenses on them at all times. Above his eyes, his thin, pronounced eyebrows nearly touch his hairline. His teeth are sharp, giving him an intimidating grin. He also has earrings that resemble screws. Personality His personality also appears to be similar to that of his real-life counterpart; for example they both share an obsession over Sonia Nevermind, however Sonia's illusory version likes him back. It is implied that he only has a hobby for mechanics, and he doesn't hold an Ultimate title. History ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono'' Kazuichi returns as a part of Nagito's imaginary world following his death from the Neo World Program. Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu encounter Nagito Komaeda on their way to school, concerned for him when they discover he is injured. Although Nagito explained that he is fine, Kazuichi suggested Nagito stop by the nurse's office. During the morning Nagito re-entered the classroom, Kazuichi is shocked to discover that Nagito is more beaten up than before to which he explained that it was due to his bad luck. Later Sonia Nevermind entered the classroom and Kazuichi hurriedly got up from his seat to greet her graciously. When Nagito lied down over the desk Kazuichi tapped him on the shoulder, explaining to both him and Fuyuhiko gleefully that he was able to get a date with Sonia. Nagito immediately got up from where he was seated, clasping Kazuichi's hands and proclaiming tearfully how happy he is to see Kazuichi's dream come to fruition. Kazuichi is overwhelmed by this reaction, finding it a little misplaced. Looking at Sonia from across the classroom, she noticed and gave Kazuichi a wave to which he responded the same, blushing happily. At the end of the school day, Kazuichi nervously made his way to the café before running past in fear although Fuyuhiko and Nagito stop him. Kazuichi explained that he doesn't think he is good enough for Sonia but they are able to convince him otherwise and thus he is able to proceed to the café to meet Sonia. Sonia looked out at her balcony during the night, blushing as she admired a picture of her and Kazuichi together. The next day, the Class 77-B and various others attend Kazuichi's funeral. He had been murdered by the World Destroyer. Fuyuhiko, Peko Pekoyama and Sonia head out to avenge his death. Relationships The Illusory Class 77-B Sonia Nevermind Kazuichi continues to flirt with Sonia and seek her affections much similar to his real-life counterpart, however this time she enjoys his company due to him receiving good luck from Nagito. She even accepts his request for a date which is the complete opposite of how her real-life counterpart would react. Kazuichi and Sonia have their date at a café near the school campus and both enjoy each others company, both sharing romantic feelings. When Kazuichi is murdered, Sonia is determined to avenge him. Nagito Komaeda Kazuichi treats Nagito as a good friend, however his real-life counterpart sees Nagito as a classmate and nothing more. Kazuichi puts a hand on Nagito's shoulder when walking to school together and is concerned for him when discovering his earlier injuries, requesting he go to the nurse's office and is even more worried when Nagito returns to the classroom having sustained further injury showing he cares for his friend. When Kazuichi plans a date with Sonia, he taps Nagito on the shoulder and is happy to share his latest achievement, Nagito is very happy for Kazuichi and clasps his hands together before tearing with joy. While Kazuichi is overwhelmed by this reaction, he is thankful and clearly cares about Nagito's opinion. Kazuichi is later too nervous to attend his date with Sonia at the café and tries to ditch their meeting. He is discovered by Nagito and Fuyuhiko, Nagito convinces him to make happiness for himself whether Sonia and him have talent differences or not. Kazuichi is thankful for the advice and leaves to attend his date, happily. This sudden change in opinion clearly shows how much Kazuichi trusts Nagito. Navigation pl:Kazuichi Soda (Iluzja) Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Illusion Characters Category:Maintenance: Articles to Merge Category:Male